


The Unusual Date

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Self-Harm, Trans Francis, Twincest, autistic characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Carlos and Francis are in a steady relationship,still it didn't stop both from sharing interest on Rulo Rolando,a very handsome aspiring guitarist they met not long ago.Rolando,Francis,Carlos and their families got many issues to go through before taking that step forward.





	1. Part 1: Fruit Salad ... Twin Salad (Topa's Acuarela)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/4 of the Trouble Squad plus Topa are autistic and I'll die on that statement.  
> This had no business being Mature nearing Explicit,the story would have been fine without it and it was originally written that way but Ricardo's Wish in Un Deseo after four episodes where he's seen next to her like once and mentioned her never got me fuming,which means....  
> Reminder that Carlos is not a Rulo here so his hair looks like his hot "Rulo Sin Rulo" self.

"Are you sure about this,Carlos? You sure you're really comfortable with-" started Francis nervously,fixing the other's yellow tie and pushing the taller teen's hair back for the hundreth time that evening,if anything,the curly-haired teen was somewhat annoyed with his partner's seemingly nonchalant demeanor towards this unusual situation they are about to step in.

How does he do it? How does he remain so calm?

"I am absolutely sure,love, _you_ are the one who seems too preocupied." grinned Carlos toothily,playfully bopping the young waiter's nose,Francis giggled sweetly,swatting the taller teen's hand away.

Carlos only saw that beautiful gap-toothed smile as an 'excuse' to lean down and kiss the shorter teen's mouth,slowly,gently,lovingly,breathtakingly so because Carlos is just very passionate about everything he does.

The 17 and 18-year-olds looked fancy for a regular date Francis wasn't even sure they should be going in the first place,aside from the tie,Carlos wore a rather tight button down purple dress shirt with a plain white undershirt and dark blue chino pants the short waiter was too sure shouldn't fit him,bright purple crocs shoes to fit the look and make Francis bury his head in the sand.

The waiter with kind,olive green eyes didn't think he was that much behind,he wore a light blue t-shirt with a red jacket over it that had blue stripes around it,black bowtie and baggy light blue jeans that made Carlos' skin crawl.

Dude,you have a nice butt,let people see it.

Francis would always only blush madly and say "You're the only one who has to see it" and leave it at that,it was rather frustrating.

They are hopelessly in love with each other,they met two years ago at a Mental Condition Center where both were first diagnosed with autism and kept on going back for Group Activities in which both were encouraged to learn to socialize better,especially with other people 'like them'.

* * *

Carlos was reluctant to go to the Center at first,he's happy the way he is,with his ever loyal drums,popcorn and rubix cubes,his personal heaven,he doesn't need anything else,there's nothing to him there.

Still he was heavily incentivated to go by his single mom,Lila,an excellent preschool teacher who used to be an outstanding athlete in her younger years.She settled down after she had Carlos and found herself having to raise him on her own with the occasional help of her younger brother,Max and her mother,he has a father,we don't mention his name at this household.

Lila loves and supports her son unconditionally at anything he chooses to do even if to this very day she is still very bummed out he was never really into sports at all,he's strong,tall and lean,he had the perfect body for it,but you can't always win.

It's not like she had much to complain in the first place,he's a lovely,charming and clever boy who shared her gorgeous blue eyes and fiery red hair,still she couldn't shake away the nagging feeling that he just seems so lonely and really would like to make some friends but the other kids at school just wouldn't give him a chance and even mock him if he ever tried to fit in.

Those kids sure had an earful from her but in the end it only helped with isolating her 6 ft baby even more.

Actually,it had always been like this and it made Carlos finally admit to himself that his kind,caring yet stern,beyond strong mother was right,it would be nicer to play with legos,chess and picking straws if he had some company.

* * *

Francis insisted until the very last second to his dads,Topa and Natalio that he was too busy with school and his part-time waiter job to really have time for those Group Activities,no matter how nice the idea of having some friends actually sounds.

Francis loves his dads dearly,Topa sings and writes Children's Music,is modestly known but had been going through a low those days,Natalio is talented in many,many things regarding mechanics and engineering,still he chose to simply be the luthier to his husband's Band,which means as equally broke,but still doing some small jobs here and there helping fix people's stuff.

Consequently,Francis and his younger sister Doris found themselves looking for jobs to help with the family's income.

Arnoldo's Traditional Italian Restaurant pays well but the older man can be very strict and somewhat creepy most of the time,it makes both curly-haired teens wonder if the money's worth it half the time.

Well,if the face splitting smiles their Dads gave them once Doris and Francis gifted them those nice,expensive presents they always wanted but could never afford for their 15 year Anniversary was any indication,it sure is.

Even if Francis will probably have to try and (mostly fail) to dodge the gran chef's advances for a few more years to finish paying for them.

Doris was also working at the Restaurant at the time,she was supposed to answer Delivery Calls but was driving Arnoldo insane by spending hours on the phone with her then best friend Josefina,she wouldn't last long here,different from him,who is simply too good of a waiter to just be kicked out like that.

And.... Arnoldo had found more than a few useful skills on the charming waiter to deem him worth keeping around.

Their Dads and Doris didn't need to know about their boss' advances and abuse of power towards him,but the situation made the young waiter finally admit he probably.....really needed to meet new people and new places.

Doris was already going to that Center for her ADHD activities anyway and she always had a lot to talk about,last month she said she met a boy named Ricardo there who loved her costumes and to try her skirts and dresses,she thinks they fit him perfectly but she doesn't see him much,they just have different groups of friends.

The skilled waiter recommended his younger,talkative sister try a job again at that fashion Salon from down the lane,the owner is very fond of her in the right,maternal way,Francis is sure if she apologizes to the older blonde woman for last time,she'll take her back easily.

Sure enough it worked and Doris left without having a clue of what was really going on inside that kitchen,Francis just didn't seem to have the same luck.

* * *

Arnoldo stepped slowly into the near empty kitchen,light steps taking their time,he had just closed for the night,everyone had left but Francis whose the older cook commanded to stay until he finished all the dishes.

It was the teen apprentice's first work day without the boy's annoying sister lurking around,keeping the brunet older man from having some actual fun at this place. 

Francis and his sister would always leave together by the end of the day,so the first opportunity Arnoldo has to keep his waiter around longer,he just had to take it,he had no choice in the matter,really.

The charming waiter tried not to flinch noticeably when a large,rough hand discreetly snaked around his waist,going under the teen's vest and t-shirt,caressing and grasping at the soft,pale skin there while the boy was simply by the sink trying hard to stay focused on his simple task,the raven-haired teen swallowed dry,breathing getting elaborated and ragged,looking ahead,not stopping his work for a second.

This....is routine,somewhat,but Doris would always come call him before anything got any further than a few uncomfortable touches here and there,some grinding,some mustache tickling kisses trailing the nape of his neck,but tonight....Doris not here,no one is.

Francis doesn't know how this is gonna go even if it was easy to guess.

"These dishes are still very dirty,Francis,as always,you just can't seem to ever do your job right,such a shame,mi Francis always disappointing me....." the great chef whispered against the teen waiter's ear,hot pepper sauce breath penetrating on his skin,Francis shuddered involuntarily,biting back a groan once the great cook started grinding against the young waiter's body,the large man's erection noticeably prominent even through layers of fabric in the way.

The brunet cook left light,'affectionate' kisses around the curly-haired teen's neck and ear,mustache rasping against delicate skin,giving the young boy goosebumps all around,Arnoldo inhaled deeply the scent of the teen waiter's gelled hair,it smells so good Arnoldo could get lost in it,all Francis did was close his eyes shut,bite his thin,light pink bottom lip hard,hairs all over his body standing on end,he found himself moaning softly and grinding back without actually realizing.

The hand under the boy's shirt and vest reached up,cupping a breast firmly on his large palm and squeezing it,thick fingers running circles around his nipple,occasionaly pinching it gently,Francis only gave out little whiny sounds and moans that were supposed to be in protest,really,yet they seemed to actually please the gran chef greatly,his other hand going down,inside the olive-eyed teen's red pants,wine-colored apron and..light blue panties,playfully messing with the thick bush of dark,curly hair there,the talented waiter squirmed under the older man's hold,who is strong enough to keep him in place.

There were Red Alerts all over Francis' slightly cloudy mind,this is new,this is new,it's too far and shouldn't be happening.The apprentice kept on squirming under Arnoldo's strong,forceful grip until the great cook pinched the boy's nipple painfully hard,twisting it around his meaty fingers,Francis cried out loudly but ultimately gave up,breathing heavily while 'letting' Arnoldo's rough,merciless fingers dip further in between the raven-haired teen's legs,drowning in the warm,wet,unwelcomed heat.

"You can whine,moan and shout as loud as you want,mi Francis,no one will hear you."

_This is for his Dads,this is for his Dads,this is for his family, this is for Doris,they need the money-_

After Arnoldo got his lovely teen apprentice through a forced orgasm,he spun Francis around abruptly to face him,one hand staying on the younger's back,going ever lower,the other sweet,completely come stained one went to the boy's reluctant lips,trying to force 3 fingers in but Francis wouldn't allow him,the older man tsked,shaking his head,dangerous smirk on his own lips.

"Oh,Francis,Francis,Francis.....if I were you, I'd really be opening that wide,delicious mouth of yours, hm? No biting either,you know I won't approve of that,you know that? You won't like to see my face,if you don't do it.... now now...where were we...." 

Francis found himself opening his large mouth slowly,thinking he was only going to lick his taste off the older man's fingers,Arnoldo's face looked murderous and the teen apprentice actually loves his own taste,can't really get enough of his sweet heavenly honey,so what was the big deal? 

The big deal was the older cook's large hand turning into a fist inside his mouth after a few moments or so of Francis licking around and sucking eagerly on the previously inserted fingers.The young apprentice tried to pull the taller man's arm away with both his arms,but Arnoldo only seemed to force his fist further,the hand on the teen's back now going up,forcefully grabbing greasy,curly hair and pushing Francis' head forward,towards his fist,creating a rhythm.

Arnoldo chuckled in satisfaction with his waiter's muffled,pained screams,cries and watery wide eyes,the great chef could come just from this lovely view, still he chose to stop and take his wet fist off the teen's abused mouth,not giving it time to rest by immediately capturing the shorter teen's thin lips in an urgent and forceful,bruising kiss,Francis moaned involuntarily into it,his jaw hurting like hell,he still felt very light-headed,disoriented and his whole face hurt,the older,brunet man's strong pepper taste burned against the waiter's tongue.

The large hands trapped the young teen's slender ones behind his back,pushing their bodies Impossibly closer,the brunet chef's erection rubbing ruthlessly against the front of his body making the teen apprentice feel Impossibly hot all over again.

Francis felt his body craving for more and Arnoldo was far from done,he was just starting his fun and none of this should feel even remotely good in any way at all.

Yet Francis was afraid he could get used to this.

"So incompetent! Look at this mess you're making! You left the water on,my kitchen was going to flood,I would lose everything and it would be your fault,Francis!" Arnoldo shouted at his waiter,pushing him towards the counter beside the sink,motioning him to sit on it.

"I'm sorry,sir,it won't happen again,sir.I swear!" 

"It better not,the only reason I won't discount it from your salary is because no damage was done....yet." the sensitive chef huffed angrily while untying the boy's apron,putting the boy's red pants down and off,throwing them away carelessly and opening his apprentice's thin legs wide.

Francis' whole body shivered once the older man's thick fingers ran through the front of the fabric of his soaking wet panties,Arnoldo had an outright evil smirk playing on his lips,the teen apprentice hates how much his body is betraying him,how much it's enjoying this when his mind only wishes it was dead.

He  _really,desperately_ needs to meet new people and new places.

* * *

"Eeeeyyyy,hermanito,how do I look?" Rolando spun around rather clumsily from the body mirror back to his younger twin brother sprawled on the other's bunk sized bed taking many pictures of the aspiring guitarist's hot look with his old-model phone.

Rolando was wearing a tight,black leather jacket with a white tank top underneath,black leather pants accompanied by white expensive sneakers with rainbow colored shoelaces,his rulo gelled up and on point,complete opposite to his brother's comfy pyjamas,disheveled raven hair and dinosaur clad socked feet.

Not any dinosaur either,mind you,Reptar,the one from Rugrats,Rolando has a pair just like it that he swears he lost years ago but it's actually very safe and secured under layers and layers of winter clothing on his last drawer,to the left,most precisely.

Despite the clumsy turn,Rolando still flashed the other boy a dazzling,gorgeous smile with charming dimples to spare,winking slyly,it did always steal Ricardo's breath away but he reminded himself quickly that none of this was for him today.

Rulo Rolando looked stunning today,even more than the usual,but what does it matter? The aspiring artist spent the last 3 hours in front of the mirror for someone else.

And Rulo Ricardo did not like that one bit.

"I still don't want you to goooo...."

The teen bassist whined and sat up with unneeded force,crossing his arms stubbornly,phone forgotten by the nightstand, pouting his delicious full lips like a child,Rolando sighed and rolled his eyes,running a careful hand over his well combed rulo and sitting up beside the sweet teen,draping a leather jacket covered arm around him,moving forward and kissing his twin's lips softly,despite Ricardo's weak protests trying to wriggle away but ultimately not really wanting to.

Rolando pulled away slightly,keeping their foreheads connected,Ricardo gave Rolando a weak smile,showing off sweet round cheeks which the aspiring guitarist couldn't resist but pinch gently,making the other boy giggle and try to swat his hand away.They are both 15 and only about 3 and a half minutes apart if their abuela Rula Rosa is any reliable source to go by.

Rolando doubts it,despite their undeniably similar physical appearance,his twin brother always acts years younger,which can be very annoying sometimes,still the young guitarist loves him so much he'd die for him without thinking twice.

(But don't quote him on that.) 

This....neverending,boundaries breaking love almost got them in trouble twice already and it's the reason their room is locked right now when their abuela clearly ordered them to keep it open.

Yes,they're on _that_ level of getting caught,they are just not very good liars,they don't even know how they have been able to hide this for so long,3 years already.

"Por favor,por favorciiitoo,por favoooor....don't go....Is it because of the Frutas and Verduras thing? I swear I choose Frutas next time or we do a mashup,I don't know...." the teen with the orange sandia clad pyjamas argued in a melancholic manner,nuzzling his face against Rolando's neck.

Ricardo played with the zipper of his jacket that revealed glimpses of the white tank top underneath,which was cut low enough to proudly display wisps of black chest hair,Ricardo fiddled playfully with it,looking up at his older twin with big,puppy dog brown eyes that are literally the mirror of the other's,yet always managing to look the most innocent possible.

Rolando groans defeatedly,scooting Ricardo even closer,the other's legs going over his lap,straddling him,the teen guitarist should be immune to this from the start and yet the rulo tierno manages to look this irresistible every time,grinding down on his lap,hands roaming under his shirt,red lips leaving butterfly kisses on his neck,sighing and breathing in softly.... 

it's nearing 8:30pm,Rolando should be out already to arrive in time for his date with those insanely hot older boys but Ricardo's rubbing their crotches together deliciously so,delicate hands gripping the older's shoulders firmly,the young guitarist's own hands ran accross his sweet twin's back smoothly,getting inside Ricardo's sweatpants,stopping his exploring there to cup the teen bassist's round buttcheeks,squeezing them firmly and setting them apart.

Ricardo's restraining little high pitched groans turned into one loud,long moan that drives Rolando crazy every time,the sweet Rulo was wearing _that_ adorable oversized watermelon orange shirt with equally oversized gray,thin sweatpants that the older twin  _knows_ have nothing else underneath them to keep Rolando away from the prize.

He can feel it,Ricardo's getting more frantic and desperate with his movements and whiny little sounds,the friction is amazing,Rolando's tight leather pants are killing him-

The rulo guapo was seriously balancing things out and pondering them over,cloudy,heat filled mind and all...

Hot date with two incredibly cute older boys who looked so out of his league it wasn't even funny or staying home and getting some sweet release to him and his equally sweet twin brother riding him like a pony right now? 

Well,Ricardo doesn't have Carlos' piercing,intense blue eyes and bright red hair or Francis' gorgeous thick curls for hair and the most charming tooth-gap Rolando has ever seen and yet....

Yet his beyond adorable,younger twin was looking down at him like the aspiring guitarist is his whole world,the teen bassist's plump lips felt so nice on his heated skin,leaving desperate kisses on his neck,playfully biting over his dimples,those lips are so kissable,they got to Rolando's chin,about to reach up his red bottom lip to bite it-

"Fuck it." the blue rulo mumbled under his breath.

Rolando groaned loudly,standing up,throwing a sweaty,heavy breathing Ricardo down on the mattress,the rulo tierno looked vaguely confused and frustrated up until he opened his eyes to see a very disheveled pretty rulo taking off his leather jacket,pants and shoes like a madman on a mission.

To Ricardo,he actually looked way hotter like this than he really did before,Rolando pulled down his sibling's sweatpants in one swift motion,leaving him only in his sandia shirt and green Reptar socks,gorgeous sight.Ricardo whimpered desperate for release,reaching down but Rolando hit his hand away,smirking mischievously,head going to the younger boy's groin,nosing the thick,dark curls there and moaning in pure satisfaction.

The blue rulo looked back at Ricardo's socked feet,tempted to bite the green,dinosaur socks off....too bad he didn't really have time to tease his baby brother further,he'll leave it for another day.

The older rulo twin straddled Ricardo's waist,grinding their equally sized cocks together,Rolando reached down to stroke both members in sync,both biting their lips hard to keep from making too much noise.

They came at the same time,making restrained blissed sounds of their own,staining Ricardo's watermelon pyjama shirt with both their joined sperm.

Then something seemed to just click inside Ricardo's mind,brown eyes once darkened by absolute lust now sparkling with realization and glee.

"A mashup!!!! That's it!!!!! How did I not think of that befooore!!!" Ricardo jumped from the bed suddenly,bouncing excitedly like he just found a rare cure to a great disease,pantless state and cum stained shirt completely ignored,a very startled out of his skin rulo guapo fell and rolled to the ground with abandon,groaning in pain from the hard impact with the white ceramic floor.

"I am so out of here,hermanizo,you have no idea." grumbled Rolando while standing up,cleaning himself with Ricardo's sweats,trying to fix his hair and putting his leather clothes back on,heading for their door,Ricardo's manner was back to melancholic and whiny in less than a second,the younger twin slipped his legs into some abandoned shorts by Rolando's bed.

"But I thought our fight was oveeer...I just said the solution, you see-"

"This is not about the stupid Frutas and Verduras fight!!!" Rolando shouted,taking a deep breath,Ricardo sat back on his own bed this time,crossing his legs,fiddling with the hem of his dirty shirt and looking down,he looked around for Rulo Ricardito but no such luck in finding him.

He hasn't seen him since Lunch earlier today.

"Then what is it about then?" Ricardo's sincere,broken tone hurt Rolando's heart deeply,he hates this,he hates it has to be like this.

He started it,he has to end it.

It started simple enough,Rolando got a hold of a porn DVD from some friends at school when they were 12,the blue clad Rulo was so eager to see it and no matter how hard the older twin tried he could not with any force united on this planet convince the sweet preteen to leave the room and sleep somewhere else so Rolando could watch the thing in peace.

They ended up watching it cuddling together under layers of blankets and many snacks,Rolando got hot,bothered and handsy halfway through,Ricardo didn't really understand what was going on but didn't stop his older twin either since he also thought whatever they were doing just felt too good.

It was just that for a while,light,innocent make out sessions instead of doing homework,years passed,real feelings were brought to light and with that,the painful truth that they might never be able to express their real feelings for each other publicly.

And worse,they were this close from getting caught by Abuela Rula Rosa and it wasn't like they were even trying that hard to hide it in the first place.

"Please,Ricardini,you already know why,we've been through this....and honestly,you should find a date for yourself too....did you ever stop to think that maybe we're just too lonely and that's why we go to each other." suggested Rolando,finishing fixing his clothes and kneeling in front of the rulo tierno,running his hands over the younger twin's smooth yet hairy legs soothingly.

"I don't wannaaaa...I don't think-"

"Well,that's too bad,hermanito,but I'm really late and abuela's really gonna start suspecting of the door again,so...." Rolando stood up,turning and heading for the door,Ricardo leapt from the bed and glued himself to the aspiring guitarist's back,clutching firmly to the front of the tight,leather fabric,over the other boy's chest,the older twin winced,gritting his teeth,these flattened clothes and mostly messy hair are not ideal for his real,first date at all.

Going to the movies with your brother where all the both of you do is throw popcorn at each other and laugh at bad puns for 2 hours straight does not count.

It doesn't.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you." was the orange clad Rulo's,genuine,pained statement to Rolando,voice muffled against rough leather fabric.

The rulo guapo's first instinct was to pry the other boy's greasy,dorito stained hands away from his nice,borrowed jacket but all Rolando found his hands doing were reaching to the aspiring bassist's death grip,putting his own hands over them and squeezing reassuringly,choking back a sob.

Rolando wishes he lived in a reality where he could scream to the world about how much he loves this boy right here more than anything.

His Beautiful distorted mirrored self.

"Never."

* * *

"I really fear for my boys,Lila,the world won't be kind to them,I genuinely don't know what to do in this situation....I long for the days where 'Eat your Veggies,no they are not real or named Bob and Larry' and 'Follow your dreams' were enough."

Vented Rula Rosa,the lunch Lady,to Lila,the very secretive preschool teacher whose the older woman saw as a somewhat close acquaintance from School whom she liked to confide in sometimes.

The redhaired woman didn't share her personal life much but she always seemed to know what to say.

She knew exactly how to help when the older,white haired woman suspected but refused to admit for a long time that her sweet,cheerful,hyperactive grandson might have a mental condition,this is not possible,this just can't happen to her precious baby,those 'types of diseases' didn't even exist when she was their age,this is all made up new millenium stuff and her innocent baby is fine.

Lila convinced the stubborn woman to take her grandson for a diagnosis,giving her the very same address she took her own son to,the determined woman with blue eyes had felt very offended by the lunch lady's ignorant words.Her Carlos is on the spectrum and Lila was not surprised in the slightest by the news,he remained the same,wonderful,extraordinary kid he had always been.

Sure enough,a good week later,a melancholic,crestfallen Rula Rosa approached Lila for tips on how 'to deal' with 'special kids',they say her precious little baby has autism and ADHD or whatever any of this means.

Lila had sighed deeply,running a hand through her short and soft,red strands of hair,stopping herself from pulling them,trying to say in the kindest of voices that nothing changed about her boy,he is still the same cheerful,energetic,adorable,honest kid who loves music,taking pictures of everything and talking to his teddy bear,he is the same and she should treat him as such.

With the same love and kindness she already gives to both twins on a daily basis.

Now the older woman seemed to have come to her with an even bigger issue,one even Lila herself is not sure she can solve since Carlos is her only son,he doesn't have any siblings and the fiery preschool teacher is so thankful for that right now.

They were sitting by the Teacher's room,drinking black coffee and trying to come up with something that could be effective without definitely breaking the brothers apart in the process,Lila shook her head in exasperation,she can't do this,she never even saw the twin boys once in her life and she already felt like she knew way too much about them.

Way more than she would have liked to know.

Rula Rosa had told Lila she saw her boys in a heated kiss by the movie theater's parking lot when she went to pick them up since it was already late at night,they were going at it fervently against someone's car that didn't seem to have any alarm,she was horrified,paralyzed on her spot before yelling for them to get in her old pick-up truck and leave without a word.

Doña Rosa suddenly missed the days when her biggest problem was that one of her babies might be mentally ill.

Now she's absolutely sure the both of them are and it's not a good thing or something to celebrate and be proud of.

Like Lila had told her many times.

"I am really sorry,Doña Rosa but I really don't know what to tell you,I don't know how to help you with this." the stern teacher confessed,words filled with pity and lament.

Rula Rosa huffed and stood up,her daughter,Rula Renata had left two broken boys for her to raise.

* * *

"Francis,I'm sure you would love this place but if you don't want to go,that's okay too....but all you do these days is work and I think you deserve some time for yourself,to have fun...." reasoned Topa,arm draped casually over his curly-haired son's nice,broad shoulders,looking up at Francis with big,kind,secretly pleading dark brown eyes.

Francis has been "called in" to more shifts,longer shifts,working longer hours,the skilled waiter claims it's for the money,Doris and Natalio squint their eyes suspisciously every time,Topa is the only one to truly believes him,thus suggesting the Group Activities.

Francis says he'll think about it but ultimately accepts it after a week of longer shifts with Arnoldo.

Jesus,only a week has passed and the teen apprentice already thinks he's going insane,those intrusive,unwelcomed thoughts telling him the gran chef actually _loves_ him when he's also way too aware he's really only being used.

"I know,Dad.I want to go,I do....I'm just too nervous,I guess,what if nobody likes me here?" tried the raven-haired teen innocently,Topa always falls for everything he and Doris say.

Usually Natalio is the one to unmasked them but he's not here right now, is he? Francis grinned to himself at that.

According to the stories Francis has been told,his parents know each other since they were little kids,gotten together at 12 but broken up when Natalio lost his memory for the last half of his teenage years and early adult years.

Natalio always jokes about the 'many' girlfriends and boyfriends Topa had during that time; Florencio,Hugo,Margarita,Lila...none of which really worked out,the tall luthier says the worst one was a man who resembled his Topa a lot but was ten years older than him,called Arnoldo,an aspiring cook the repairman says was nasty,had an ugly mustache he was proud of and-

Oh,no.

How did he just not realize this before? 

After Natalio managed to get his memory back,they were back on track,Topa finally could spend the rest of his life with the person he loved the most.

No more nasty mustached men or short little manipulative women who don't know when to quit.

"Oh,mi amor,they'll love you!!! I just know it!!! When I was your age I had abuela and your Tía Pato but I would have never gotten this far without my friends!! Without Natalio...there are things that you just can't pull through on your own.I just wish you to learn that,okay mi calabazita?"

Topa stopped walking through the parking lot towards the Building with Francis beside him,pinching the now very embarassed teen's round cheeks then biting them playfully,kissing them with deep love and affection.

Francis giggled sweetly,weakly trying to pull away,terrified someone might see them.

"Daaad,stop it!!!" the young teen protested meekly once Topa bopped their large noses together.

God,he is such regular teenager despite it all.The kind,older singer did stop,pondering other ways to help Francis and his anxiety.

Francis and Natalio always joke about how he writes songs for everything,literally everything and will break out into song at any happy or distressful situation.

Work Tools,Clouds,New Shoes,Abuela's Hot Chocolate,That Moth Who Ruined His Favorite Shirt,Those Crickets Which 'Singing' Helped With His Nightmares,songs for all of them,Natalio,Doris,Francis...

There's even two songs hidden way back in their basement Natalio is absolutely sure were written for that Arnoldo man but Topa will deny it until his last days.

Francis and Natalio are absolutely exagerating,he didn't write songs about _EVERYTHING_ ....

Rainbows,Stars,Flying,Wanting To Have Superpowers...Flying on a Spaceship. 

Exploring Space,flying....

Summer,Spring,Winter,Fall.

Alright,they might be _a little_ right.

Just a little.

"Okay....how about we do a song???" the older brunet said gleefully.

"Dad...we're in the middle of a parking lot,we can do that later,I promise we'll sing and dance every song you want." the raven-haired teen gritted his teeth,still trying to sound polite while letting his Dad down.

Last thing he wants in the world is to disappoint either of his Dads.

Even if he's absolutely certain he already did so.

"Fiesta Bajo el Mar? Frutas? Baile de la Selva? Disfraces? Juguetes??? I know!!! Magia!!!! It's your favorite.. " 

"Dad....I'll get late to the-" Francis tried to pull harder against Topa's seemingly death grip,these arms are doing nothing for him if everyone else just keeps outdoing him like this.

Even Topa,who never lifted an arm in his life.

"Lo Que Te Gusta Hacer!!! Great idea,Francis,no wonder you're my son." Topa patted the boy's thick shoulder excitedly and Francis sighed defeatedly,grinning forcibly at the man,his dad's own proud smile was just too precious to really go against.

Still,Francis could see from here other teens entering the Center,he was gonna be last,that is never fun.

"Dad,I'm sorry but I should _really_ get goin-"

"Acuarela it is then.You know I can't resist this smile..." Topa ran an adoring hand through Francis' smooth face,going up through gelled hair then settling by his boy's waist,other hand joining fingers with the curly-haired teen, their bodies glued in a tango-like position,Topa's head resting peacefully on Francis' thick shoulder while he started to sing.

 _En los mapas del cielo_  
_El sol siempre es amarillo_  
_Y la lluvia o las nuves_  
_No pueden velar tanto brillo..._

They've done it before,plenty of times,slow dancing so close like this,Francis is always red in the face and neck,Topa never seems to learn the steps properly yet his voice is so wonderfully chilling to Francis' ears,it reminds him of someone.

 _De su luz hacia el bosque_  
_Profundo de nuestro destino_  
_Esa hierba tan verde_  
_Se ve como un manto lejano_  
_Que no puede escapar_  
_Que se puede alcanzar solo con volar_

Topa let Francis go suddenly,spinning him around then bringing the boy back to him,Francis couldn't help the huge smile taking over his heated face,the older curly-haired man embraced the teen from behind,pressing their bodies together with extra delicacy and gentleness,complete opposite to Arnoldo's rough touch,thicker yet smooth fingers tightly joined to longer,slender,rougher ones over the overworked waiter's chest.

 _Siete mares, he surcado_  
_Siete mares, color azul_  
_Yo soy nave, voy navegando_  
_Y mi vela eres tu_  
_Bajo el agua veo peces de colores_  
_Van donde quieren no los mandas tu_

Topa sang lowly in his son's ear,rocking him from one side to the other gently,in a delicious rythmic grinding,Francis' heart pounding in his chest,breathing in deeply,exhaling softly,closing his eyes and suddenly...

They were back in his room,just the two of them,at peace.

 _Por el cielo va cruzando_  
_Por el cielo, color azul_  
_Un avion que vuela alto_  
_10 mil metros de altitud_

Francis occasionaly joined the older man's singing,knowing every word,his feet escaping from his Dad's menacing,deadly steps,this is the only song that's not originally Topa's,although the brunet man changed the lyrics so much it might as well be a completely new song.

 _Desde tierra lo saludan con la mano_  
_Se va alejando, no sé donde va..._  
_No sé donde va..._

Topa pushed Francis away abruptly again,chuckling lightly by the boy's unbalanced clumsiness,spinning him around once again,except this time,the young waiter accidentaly let go of his Dad's hands,bumping against a tall figure in the process.

Both looked up to see a tall,slender person with bright,vacant blue eyes and straight,shiny red hair.

Actually, two figures that filled this description.

Francis was entranced by the very handsome boy in front of him that had those features.

Topa looked terrified to see the woman beside him whose the boy clearly took after.

Couldn't be,it's been too long,the kind singer was frozen on his spot while Francis and the tall teen kept on walking together towards the large building.

"Topa? You....look literally the same,still fooling around with boys,I see."

This...is very obviously Lila,from way back when.She didn't look that much older either,superior,stern tone is still the same.

Always making it sound like he did something wrong,his mouth opened wide and he finally managed to find words,even if very stammered,unsure ones.

"That- You mean- Oh,nononono....That's my son!!!! Francis! He's lovely,a wonderful kid,you'd love to meet him and- is that _your_  son? Gosh,he looks too much like you,it's scary."

Lila smirked triumphantly,the man smiling nervously in front of her is outright sweating,it's kind of adorable,really,he hadn't changed at all.

She looked ahead at the two teens entering the Building chatting together,they clearly don't know they're siblings,staring lovestrucked at each other like that,her piercing,calculating blue eyes were back to the pile of nerves she still recognizes as Topa.

"They seem to be getting along very well already,Capitán.This will be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY some Disaster Dads introduced in one of my stories,damn that took too long and still wasn't much,especially considering I'm the one who came up with the idea.  
> THIS Topa still doesn't listen to a word Francis says...  
> Topa/Francis,oops my hand slipped.


	2. Part 2: The Other Half Of Me (You're you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning is "Better in Stereo" from Liv and Maddie.  
> At the end it's "You're You" from 'Trolls: Beat Goes On' on Netflix,I love the movie,the show can be hilarious sometimes,gotta love that wholesome Branch/Cloud Guy content but I absolutely loathe the fact Creek is back (and ALSO paired up with Branch).  
> Anyway this is a story that changed a lot last minute (got so much more added to it) and probably benefitted from it.

_I'm under the spotlight_  
_I dare you come on and follow_  
_You dance to your own beat_  
_I'll sing the melody_  
  
_When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."_  
_When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go..._

Rolando roamed the dark Barracas streets bathed by the low orange light of the lamp posts on a slow,contemplative pace,singing the song to himself in the slow,acoustic version he heard Ricardo trying on the blue rulo's guitar a few times.

He was very,very late for the Date with the handsome older boys and he was fighting back tears with all his might.

Not solely because of the date but because he wasn't even sure of what he was doing or wanted to do anymore. 

In regards to Ricardo...or just his life in general.

 _You,the other half of me_  
_The half I'll never be_  
_The half that drives me crazy_  
_You,the better half of me_  
_The half I'll always need_  
_We both know..._  
_We're better in stereo_

The aspiring guitarist stopped,leaning heavily against a lamp post nearby,catching deep breaths and choking back a sob,wiping at his moist eyes with the back of the sleeve of his blue jeans jacket.

Yes,his leather jacket had to stay home,Ricardo (after rolling on the floor laughing) didn't really have the courage to let his twin go out with an extremely embarassing dirty jacket for his date.

Ricardo .... he was clearly hurt and jealous,still he only wants to see Rolando succeed in whatever he's trying to do.

Even if it means breaking the orange clad rulo's heart in the process.

(Or... his twin just had... other plans for the dirty jacket,Rolando felt his cheeks heat up immediately against the cold night air touching his skin) 

 _And when we're together, oh, yeah_  
_In sweet harmony, oh, so rare_  
_If we could just agree,_  
_We would go major league_

Imaginary Ricardo kept on singing in his ear,looking adorable and sweet as always,staring at him from afar with adoring bug-eyes,Rolando was seeing him and his guitar at every corner,following him,haunting him.

Haunting him with a dumb Disney Channel song about twins that are actually the same person,as he would,Rolando fell slowly to the cold,hard ground,trembling arms hugging his kness to his chest and letting himself sob with abandon,hands going up to pull at a disheveled Rulo,messing it up even more.

The aspiring photographer was so far,yet Rolando could hear him so close as if the boy was right beside him.

Rolando couldn't help but glance behind him to see no one there,then stare ahead at the Coffee shop he had agreed to meet Carlos and Francis only a few blocks away.

There is no point in going there anymore,he doesn't even like coffee.

By the way,are Carlos and Francis even wondering where he is? Rushing out of the house he forgot to take his phone off the other jacket.

Maybe it was better this way,would they even still care for him? Would they even still find him attractive enough to date if they saw the pitiful mess he is right now?

Of course they wouldn't,he looks like a walking disaster,people like him and date him because he's pretty,incredibly charming and handsome,the only one who ever saw Rolando in every conceivable situation imaginable and still stuck by him was his Ricardo.

He saw Rolando cry his eyes out,be angry,throw tantrums,saw him at his most vulnerable,at his most confident,at his happiest,at his lowest points,Ricardo brushed his teeth naked by the sink while Rolando was in the toilet getting beaten in Mario World.

The blue rulo is not sure if he can reach this level of intimacy with anyone else....well,he can't say he didn't try.

It's over now,all he caused with this was pain and misery for everyone involved.

Hopefully his younger twin will take him back and together,they'll try to hide it better this time,they could still work even if it's not natural,they can't get married when they already have each other's last names.

Yet they belong together,Rolando nodded his head in faux determination.They could..... 

 _You say, "It's wrong," I say, "It's right."_  
_You say, "It's black," I say, "It's white."_  
_You take left and I take right_  
_But at the end of the day we both know_  
_We're better..._

"SHUT UUUP!!!!!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS,CALLASE,POR FAVOR,I'M PLEADING!!! YA GANASTE!!!!" Rolando sobbed louder,rocking back and forth on his spot,banging his fists against his own head and pulling harder at his dark strands of hair,trying to take Ricardo off by force alone.

"Vos.... ganastes...." 

Rolando alerted the attention of two older teenage boys hanging nearby (and a few other people),the shorter one with kind,worried olive eyes and dark,curly hair ran to the distraught teen,gently trying to pry away the other boy's arms from hurting himself,recognizing him the moment the older teen finally managed uncover the younger's face.

The taller teen with red hair and calculating blue eyes stood inches away from the duo on the cement floor,making sure no one else would get closer to try to rob them or just harm them.

Why are they even in this part of the city? Last time wasn't pretty.

"Rolando? Rolando,what's going on?? We waited for you for an hour...what's wrong?" Francis said in a rush,thick eyebrows furrowed in deep worry,he is so handsome,the younger of the two let a small smile escape his lips despite his clear distress.

"F-Francis?! ... Carlos.... I... Before anything else,there's something you should know."

* * *

"Francis,hermanito querido,I will repeat this to you veeeryyy slowly since you clearly didn't hear quite right the last time I told you this-" 

"30 seconds ago-" 

"30 seconds- shut up! I'm talking! This is too important and you know it! You're gonna listen!" 

Doris stood up from her place at the big,dark pink bed,gripping firmly to a light pink and green sweater she has been delicately knitting,heels clicking on the ground very audibly,Francis scooted back a little on the soft pink sofa he was cautiously sitting in,knitting a light blue and red sweater of his own.

Doris' hard,angry gaze softened a little upon her older brother's apparent,frightened sight.

She loves him dearly,they have been a family since she was four and he was five,it's too easy for her to forget they're not really blood-related when,by the end of it,it doesn't really matter.

 _This_ is her real family,two Dads who think they can live off of love and music and a troubled brother....who just really needs her right now.

The four of them had gone through so much,in between everyone's struggles with Natalio's memory problems,Doris' own anger issues and explosive nature,plus Francis and Topa's 'pushover' nature,it wasn't easy.

Doris had been asked before if she would have chosen a different family if she had the chance,the aspiring designer thought back to Natalio mowing the lawn outside while whistling to himself,she thought of Topa probably burning half the kitchen right now since he promised to make them lunch.

Bright clear green eyes took a good look at the curled figure a few feet away from her,biting his lip nervously,clutching tightly to his sweater while looking up at her with aprehensive dark eyes.

When she first met Francis she thought they would be best _girl_ friends forever,she ended up getting a big brother to protect instead.

It was better than she could have ever asked for.

So no,she doesn't see the need to find a different family when she's already home,Doris took a deep breath,trying to lock eyes with him.

"You _have_ to quit that job,Francis,you have no choice and you know it,if I catch you stepping into that place again and is not to tell that man you're quitting,I will tell  _both_ our Dads AND call the police on _him_ myself." said Doris,in a tone of voice that left no room for discussion,a voice the charming waiter knows it mostly as her 'normal' voice,honestly.

"No!" Francis shouted suddenly,jumping forward without realizing,taking her aback for a moment,he saw death being conjured in her bright eyes and gulped,sitting far back.

"Sorry,sorry,I'm so sorry,Doris,but you know I can't,you _have_ to understand...." the short waiter started pleading.

Arnoldo has mafia contacts through his family,if he goes to prison,he won't stay long there and it's gonna be even worse for Francis.

If Doris tells Topa and Natalio that his boss is Arnoldo? The very same man who left lasting emotional and physical scars on the usually hyperactive brunet singer? The Chef might as well drop dead now before Natalio gets to him.

The aspiring fashion designer catching Francis and Arnoldo at the kitchen late one night was not pleasant to say the least,but he supposes it could have been worse,it did buy him some time though.

One,she managed to convince Natalio to go look for him somewhere else while she checked the kitchen,worse than your younger sister catching you with your nearly 30 years older boss would be if that sister and one of  _your dads_  caught you.

Two,everyone was still very clothed,thank heavens or whoever.Still,there was no excusing Francis on his knees,looking up with adoring eyes watering at the corners,mouthing Arnoldo's erection through his pants eagerly,drooling all over,both the great cook's hands tangled firmly into the thick mess of greasy,curly hair,pulling the boy's head forward forcefully.

Doris had screamed,Arnoldo had pushed the apprentice's head against the counter accidentaly and....it must have hurt a lot.

Natalio had heard her, ran in the direction of the kitchen and Francis' beloved sister had told their Dad she had only seen a spider and Francis was on the floor trying to catch it,which got the mustached chef enraged but he knew he had to play along since the other option is prison right away.

Even if he has contacts and could scrape it from his resumé easily,there's always still a price to be paid.

Everything has a price.

Francis hadn't given himself any time to feel relieved about the situation at all,he knew that Doris covering up for him only meant there was a catch.

He knew she wouldn't let this go.

"I really _do_ only have one choice,Doris....which is to _stay_  working there and keep on helping our family-" Doris' loud groan interrupted the older teen's weak excuse,Francis rolled his eyes,trying to focus back on the red and blue sweater he was once knitting with flawless precision.

He had gotten better at it than Doris by now if he's honest but, please, don't let her know,he has enough issues with to deal with her already.

They were both in her large, messy room,all types of clothes,fabrics,pins,needles,measuring tapes scattered everywhere.

"I won't listen to this again,Topa got a new sweet record deal,you _know_ that and even if he didn't? You still can't stay working there,you recommended me get another job,I did,you should and WILL do the same otherwise-" the fierce brunet teen stepped closer,grasping even tighter with infinite rage to her own pink and green sweater.

Francis is almost sure she'll tear the fabric to pieces any moment now.

Poor thing,done nothing wrong to her.

The charming apprentice found himself throwing his own sweater aside and standing up,daring to interrupt her,sudden rage of his own rising.

"Otherwise what,huh? We'll starve because we've got _two_ useless,stupid dads? One who can't do anything but sing and dance all day and another who can't do anything but follow him around like a puppy and doesn't even remember our names half the time?" Francis stomped the floor,more surprised with his own words and frustrated with his lifeiin general than actually angry.

Doris gasped audibly and sat back on her overstuffed pink bed,it had just way too many blankets for her own good.

"Francis....I didn't know you thought- You think-" Doris started,clutching ever tightly to her sweater but Francis wouldn't give her time to finish.

Topa was right about to step into the room,a tray with pb&j sandwiches and a jar of mango juice he made,his food isn't the best,but he always tries his hardest,there's always love and effort put into it.

Just like everything else he does,from washing dishes to raising his kids with Natalio.

Apparently,it wasn't enough.

The short haired singer's hands trembled involuntarily,still trying to hold the tray steadily,his dark brown eyes starting to water.

"If it wasn't for their incompetence I wouldn't have to be out there! Humiliating myself on my knees or bent over a table for...." Francis shuddered violently,trembling arms hugging his own body,he could still feel the man's hands on him for hours and hours after.

There was no shower that could cleanse this.

"For Arnoldo..." 

They both heard a loud crash outside the door,the tray had fallen,the jar shattering,leaving glass pieces and mango juice everywhere.

Now Topa knows why Francis had found so many excuses and fake names everytime the brunet singer asked about his talented son's boss.

Doris jumped from her bed,Francis followed her to the door,she opened the heavily decorated door to find Topa kneeling on the floor in a pool of sharp glass and what she guessed was their snacks.

"You've.... been working for Arnoldo all this time?... _That_ Arnoldo?" Topa looked up,getting a hold of a big glass shard,speaking with slight hesitation and a slim hint of hope that,maybe,just maybe ... he could be wrong. 

That there could be two of them,one evil,one good.

One that hurt him,leaving everlasting trauma and scars and another who has been a great boss to his Francis.

"Dad,I'm so sorry,I really didn't mean-" Francis started in a desperate manner,kneeling in front of the older man on the pool of tiny glass shards,trying to pry away the one sharp piece of glass the older musician was using to subtlely cut through his own palms.

Topa's short breaths wavered upon feeling the sharp object cutting deep,blood slowly pouring out,giving the short-haired singer a sick sense of relief.

The same kind he hasn't felt ever since he used to do it to feel free from Arnoldo,even if just for a few moments.

Doris ran outside in a panic to call Natalio and maybe,get something to swipe the floor on her way back.

"Is it him? Is it _that_ Arnoldo? Tell me!!! Be honest with me for once! Am I this bad of a parent that I drove you directly to the Lion's den?" Topa looked miserable,dark eyes pleading and haunted,holding for life to the sharp glass shard under his palms,cutting even deeper through his thick yet delicate hands.

Getting Francis even more desperate and determined to take the object off the older man's tight hold,feeling the red substance seep through his own hand,the aspiring magician has never seen his dad like this.

What did Arnoldo even do to him to get such drastic,awfully harmful reaction from the kind man Francis loved with all his might? 

It has to have been worse than his own experiences with the cook so far,of  _that_  Francis is sure,Topa pulled his hands back from Francis' hold with all the force he could gather.

"Stop it,Francis! I deserve it,I- this is nowhere near the pain I know for certain you have been going through these past months." Topa stood up from the floor,finally unclenching his fists,showing off his bloody hands,legs and knees cut in several places due to his bermuda shorts.

Those ugly beige ones even Natalio hates but the repairman never complains since Topa usually pairs them with thin,old and too tight on him t-shirts accompanied by very lowcut bright or neon colored vests.

Right now wasn't different,it usually made Natalio and Francis go crazy and it made Doris go insane,those shorts personally offend her.

But the vests are her personal choices.

The glass on the floor had barely scratched Francis' light blue worn jeans-clad thin legs,they hurt but left no lasting marks.

"Topa,Francis,what is happening he- Woah,Topa!!!" came in Natalio alongside Doris,looking slightly worried instead of his usual cheery self,jumping back,big,warm brown eyes going wide with the sight of somewhat bloody and bruised Topa,who had lifted a hand,waving miserably at his tall luthier,not really meeting his eyes.

Topa hid his bruised hands behind his back and looked sheepish,gathering his words carefully to try and explain the situation as best as he could. 

"Natalio ... Francis has been working for Arnoldo right under our big noses! And Doris had worked there before too! He says....we....we are useless,incompetent,stupid parents for it and you know what? He's absolutely right." the short-haired man said in a definitive tone,trying and failing miserably at keeping his tears and sobs at bay.

His solemn gaze remained on the ground,not daring to face anyone's eyes in the room,he knew what all of them showed.

Natalio's big,beautiful warm coffee brown,Doris' gorgeous,bright clear green,Francis' soft,welcoming mixture of dark olive green and chocolate brown.

They were all disappointed in him the very same way.

He couldn't even do an angry speech without wanting to cry his eyes out first,he is a failure as a parent and as a person in general,the short curly-haired man stormed off from the hallway,not really sure at all of his next step,stopping his stained hands from going up nervously to his short curls at the very last second.

Doris shakily handed Francis the broom she was holding and the young apprentice shot her an unamused look,the aspiring designer leaned heavily against him looking like she was about to pass out,Francis steadied her,his own body trembling terribly.

"Topa!!!!" Natalio reached a long arm out,turning to run after his deeply distraught husband but decided on turning back to face his son for a moment,expression hurt and betrayed on his long,thin face.

"Did you really say that? About us?" 

"Dad,I didn't mean it,please! You have to believe me!" Francis cried out,leaving the broom leaning carefully against a wall and jumping on Natalio's arms,the tall handyman held the boy firmly to his chest,long fingers running smoothly through thick,black curls,letting tears of his own stream down his cheeks.

Natalio felt the instant need to comfort Francis and try to understand what really happened,but he also knew Topa couldn't be left alone right now either,he nodded his head towards Doris who nodded back somewhat knowingly and ran out to check if the hyperactive singer wouldn't do anything he really might regret.

"Honestly,Francis...we let _him_  get to you and hurt you when I promised Topa he would never get close to him or anyone from this family again.If there's anyone who's a failure as a parent here,it's me and me only."

"Nooo!!! Why can't I live with this blame alone!!!" Francis sobbed,his body shaking,fists banging weakly against Natalio's ever flannel-clad chest.

"Because you're too young to know better!" the tall-haired man huffed,giving himself some distance from Francis and staring firmly at the short teen,long hands grasping tightly to broad,thick shoulders for emphasis.

"No,I'm not....I knew what I was getting into...." Francis dipped his head,looking down at sandals-clad feet.

He didn't,he had no idea.

Doris was right,their Dad had signed a huge,milionaire deal that promised licensed toys and everything,Natalio was actually doing pretty well too since he started giving guitar,drums and violin lessons to snobby kids uptown.Francis didn't need that job anymore,yet he stayed.

Because he was sure he had fallen for that despicable man.

But even that didn't hold much truth anymore,Carlos exists in his life now,the guy is wonderful,a dream come true.

Carlos doesn't deserve to be cheated on with that man,Topa and Natalio don't deserve to be blamed by Francis' own choices,the skilled waiter breathed in softly,closing then opening his eyes to gaze up directly onto Natalio's sorrowful ones.

"It's not fair to blame you or Topa for the situation I put myself into,on my own-"

"Francis-"

"You are both amazing and so talented at what you do.Same with Doris,I am so...so lucky to have all of you as my family,to have _Doris_  as my little sister... I screwed it up,I don't deserve you guys-"

"OPEN. THAT. DOOR. OPEN IT RIGHT NOOOOOOW!!!! OR I'M GOING TO KICK IT DOWN!!!! YOU KNOW VERY WELL I KNOW DORATE AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!!!!"

Natalio and Francis had their moment interrupted and found themselves having to follow Doris' deafening screams to find her banging furiously on the door to one of their two bathrooms,taking her heels off and gaining distance,serious on her word about kicking it down.

She frightens them but someone has to stop her.

"Doris,what's going on? Is he in there?" questioned Francis,nervously pulling down the hem of his orange and red sweatshirt.

Doris kept cautiously walking back,getting impulse to run in and kick the door,she took one step forward before getting held back firmly by Natalio who lifted the brunet haired firece teen off the ground,little legs kicking the air,she took a moment from shrieking to take a deep breath and the three of them could hear Topa's faint sobs and hiccups from the other side of the door.

"He locked the door!!! He's crying!!! He won't open it,I swear I just want him to talk to us!!! Let me go right this instant!!!" Doris kept on fighting the tight hold her taller father had on her torso and arms,he swallowed dry.

"I'm gonna go talk to him,you both go clean the hallway and be careful so no one else....gets hurt...." said Natalio,looking ahead at the door with big,vacant eyes.

"But Dad...." Doris and Francis pleaded in unison,the handyman letting the aspiring designer's feet touch the ground again,she tried to do a quick run for the bathroom's door once Natalio finally let go completely but before she could get any closer she found her arm getting pulled the other way.

"Oooowww...."

"I told you both to go!!! This....is dangerous ... I have to deal with it alone... AND fast!"

"But it's _my_ fault, he's"

"GO. NOW. "

Both did as told,albeit reluctantly so,agreeing that insisting against Natalio would only make them waste time that could be used on helping Topa,they were very worried about him and hoped he would turn out fine.

Francis looked down at his palms,sticky and stained with his father's blood,Doris put a neatly manicured hand to her orange and pink lips.

"Y-you should c-clean that,Francis...."

"That depends...will that stop my Dad from hurting himself?"

* * *

"Topa,I'm going in,I can still hear you so it means you're still conscious." Natalio tried to say softly but his voice came out raspy and restrained.

He hated yelling at their kids,they only wanted to help,but they really didn't know what they were dealing with.

Natalio himself barely did.

What even brought this on? Couldn't be the mere mention of Arnoldo's name,the taller of the two had mentioned him before... 

Perhaps the idea of the Chef hurting Francis the same way he had hurt Topa might have been what had done it.Natalio succesfully opened the door after a few tries,opening it slowly to find his beloved husband leaning by the sink,holding up a switchblade dangerously close to the veins on his right wrist with bloody,trembling hands,it had clearly made a few shallow cuts already due to the man's unstable movements.

Natalio drew in a deep breath,Topa obviously didn't want to do this,uncertainty and hesitation clouding the shorter man's dangerous thoughts.

"Topa,you don't really want to do this." was the first thing spilling out of the Natalio's mouth.

He spotted a banjo by the corner,the taller musician doesn't remember when he left it there (or was it Francis trying to learn how to play it again?) long arms reached for it,music always did Topa some good,eyes remained focused on the short man by the sink.

The very one who froze in place for a moment upon the luthier's words but went back to his ministrations,wincing in pain after accidentaly letting the blade split into the severely delicate skin once again,the brunet singer took sharp breaths,a new stream of tears running down round cheeks.

"I have to,Natalio,you know that-"

_You have always been my hero_

_It's like there's nothing you can't do_

_When my spirit's down to zero_

_I light up at the thought of you_

"....Natalio,it's not-"

_You've got magic in your smile_

_You've got value in your hair_

_I haven't told you in a while_

_But you're cool beyond compare_

Topa chuckled despite himself and the dangerous situation he put himself into.

Where did Natalio even take that from? Topa had never heard this song before.

Sounds really nice,actually.

Natalio gave one of his huge maniacal-like toothy grins,Topa's laugh is one of the best things in the world.

_And it's all because you're you_

_You, you, you, you_

_Yeah, it's just because you're you_

_You, you, you, you...._

Topa let the small blade fall,clicking soundly,the curly-haired man steadied his hands shakily by the sides of the sink,the sound of the banjo and Natalio's melodic voice were smooth,calming,soothing.

Far more relaxing and freeing than any self-inflicted pain he could do,it reminds Topa why he hasn't done it in so long.

_When I'm with you anything is possible_

_Everything is magical_

_You are perfect 'cause you're you..._

A startled Natalio dropped out the banjo when he was engulfed by an armful of deeply anguished yet relieved short and soft husband,sobbing quietly on his chest,holding on to the taller's suspenders like a lifeline.

Natalio's fingers went up Topa's thinner and shorter curls,the blood on the older brunet man's hands and clothes mixing with the red of Natalio's flannel.

Still Topa's ever warm hugs are on that same list of best things in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am angrier and more frustrated than the usual which means Topa ends up self-harming.  
> Sorry,Topa, I legit felt bad about it this time.  
> I've wrote plenty of Non-Con Arnoldo/Francis (don't plan on stopping) but apparently self-harming is where my 'Uncomfortable Level' line is drawn.


End file.
